At present, the raw materials to be separated by bone-meat separators are mainly poultry's necks and deboned skeletons. After meat is preliminarily collected from these raw materials, there will also be a large amount of meat on these raw materials. Since the manual collection is inconvenient, low in efficiency and high in cost, in order to collect meat on these low-cost raw materials, bone-meat separators are produced. The bone-meat separators separate bone from meat by crushing and extruding, so both time and labor are saved and higher economic benefits can be thus obtained. However, since separation portions of the existing bone-meat separators are easily worn, the bone-meat separation effect becomes poor and better and stable bone-meat separation effect cannot be maintained. Moreover, since the separation portion is heavy, it is inconvenient to replace the separation portion and the service life of the bone-meat separator is thus decreased.